


I should've known

by viridian-vav (fullfeature)



Series: I got my heart right here, I got my scars right here [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maybe some angst, Submissive Gavin, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfeature/pseuds/viridian-vav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy sighed. His head pounded, and no matter how hard he scrubbed the phantom traces of the man’s touch would not go away. He felt the grit of fingertips, the rasp of breath. Count to ten and then count down, Gavin reminded himself.<br/>_______________<br/>aka the aftermath<br/>aka where Geoff and Ryan let Gavin know that nothing comes before him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should've known

**Author's Note:**

> THE SEQUEL  
> MORE FEELS THAN SMUT  
> OOPS?
> 
> yeah so i've never written smut before so

Once to their apartment the boys left Gavin alone so he could shower. The water stung his new cuts, and pure red rushed down the drain for a long while. The boy sighed. His head pounded, and no matter how hard he scrubbed the phantom traces of the man’s touch would not go away. He felt the grit of fingertips, the rasp of breath. Count to ten and then count down, Gavin reminded himself.

 

He stepped out of the shower enveloped in steam, skin marred with larcrations and rubbed raw. Dressing in his boxers Gavin crept to the living room, fully expecting nobody to be there. Instead, all of his boyfriends’ faces turned his way, their eyes concerned.

 

Jack stood, hands filled with bandages and antiseptic. “Hey, you feeling alright? I just gotta wrap you up and you can sleep.”

 

“Mhmm, I’m fine. No need to worry.” Gavin winced as Jack wiped the cuts, but he tried to bask in the fact that sleep was on the way. His body thrummed with exhaustion.

 

“Hey, boy, made you some of that calming tea Ryan’s always on about,” Michael handed him the mug and sat on their glass table, watching. Ray wandered to his side, languid. He took Michael’s shoulders in his hands and squeezed, a silent reassurance. Gavin closed his eyes. They wouldn’t.

 

“All done! You’ll be fully recovered in a few weeks, Gav.” Jack pressed a tender kiss to his temple. “The other lads and I are taking the guest, so night hon.” The mentioned lads gave him hard lips presses to his cheeks. They already had.

 

“We love you, Gavvy.” Michael’s hands gripped his hips softly, and he sucked a red circle unto Gavin’s neck. Ray hummed in agreement, leading the other two into the dark hallway.

 

Geoff and Ryan were still; Gavin too was still. He did not breathe for a few seconds. A heavy silence stretched between the three of them. He put the mug down with a soft clink, Geoff’s eyes tracking the movement.

 

“You weren’t going to tell us,” Geoff accused.

 

Gavin looked away, shoulders hunching. “I’m fine. He didn’t actually do anything.”

 

“Gavin. He touched you, thats something.” Ryan’s voice was louder than Geoff’s had been, more forceful. “He touched you, and god, Gavin you let him?”

 

“Yes I let him! Would you rather me bleed out from stab wounds?” Gavin’s stomach rolled. Breathe in, he reminded himself; breathe out.  

 

“Gavin, Gavin--” Geoff approached him cautiously, hands up. “We’re not accusing you. I just-- We just don’t understand? You were free, why didn’t you kill him?”

 

“It’s not that simple Geoff. I just, decided to play the role he wanted me too. That’s all.”

 

Ryan took brisk, forceful steps to him. Gavin’s wrists were taken into a gentle one handed hold and put downward. The familiar gesture loosened Gavin’s shoulders, and he rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder.  “Tell us what happened Gavin,” Ryan implored. “Let us make you feel better.”

 

“’re already makin’ me feel better, holdn’ me like this.” Gavin slurred out, mind full of cotton soaked in Ryan’s cologne. His mind was precariously balanced on the edge of going under, that fuzzy warmth filling him from the sternum outward. He was so exhausted. Grime felt like it was seeping from his outer skin into his bones, and nothing he could do was going to get rid of it.

 

“Tell us what happened Gavin.” Geoff ordered. His thumb pressed on the ridge of Gavin’s adams apple, the pressure making Gavin’s head spin that much more. The touched forced his head back, whole throat on display. It prompted Geoff to wrap his hand around the width of Gavin’s throat, barely any pressure applied.

 

Gavin’s eyes went wet like they always did. He’d never been a crier, but something about this sort of gentle domination got him a bit misty. “He jus’ called me ‘is pet, ‘is baby.”

 

Geoff’s grip tightened, just enough to make Gavin gasp around his inhale, more endorphins rushing throughout his skull. “You correct him baby boy? Tell him you belong to us? That you’ve belonged to us since we found you working street corners?”

 

“No daddy,” Gavin whispered. His face reddened with shame.

 

“Oh?” Ryan cut in, “You let him think he owned you, darling?” At Gavin’s nod he twisted his lips in disgust. “Anything else Gavin? Anything else you’re not telling us?”

 

Gavin nodded again. Geoff’s hand went from giving him gentle caresses along his throat to gripping Gavin’s hair in a tight fist ightning fast. “Daddy doesn’t like it when his baby lies, Gavin.”

 

“I’m s’ory,” Gavin sniffled. Ryan’s hands released his wrists, letting him wipe at his wet cheeks. “I don’ wanna tell you.” The boy his his face in his hands, his brain narrowed unto the hard line of Geoff’s angered jaw and the indents Ryan’s hands were making at his hips. They’d hate him. They’d be so angry. They’d say it was his fault that he should’ve fought harder, should’ve let himself get hurt. He was such an idiot, how could he--

 

“Gav? Baby? come back to us, Gav.” Ryan’s voice cut through the haze of his self hatred. Gavins chest rose and fell with a fierce intensity that flashed panic attack. Ryan tightened his hands where he held Gavin by the waist. “Count to ten and then count back down for me. Out loud.”

 

A gentle palm ran the length of his back, and Geoff pulled Gavin’s hands from his face. “One,” Gavin hicced. His hands shook where Geoff held them, and he could still feel the dirt on his tongue from the fingertips that’d been put there.

 

“Two, darling.” Ryan prompted.

 

“Two,” Gavin agreed shakily. He took two of Geoff’s fingers in his fist. His breathing began to even out.

 

“Three,” Geoff said, pressing his nose to the still damp skin of Gavin’s cheek.

 

“Three,” Gavin repeated. “Four. Daddy I--”

 

“Five.” Ryan took Gavin into his arms with minimal effort, tremors still wracking the younger boy’s frame. He led them into the dark hallway, intent on taking Gavin to their master bedroom.

 

“Six, baby. Only a few more to go, you can count down in your head all by yourself okay?” Geoff followed them closely.  

 

Gavin nodded as he was placed onto their oversized bed. “Five. S-six--don’t go--!”

 

“Shh, we’re just getting undressed. Keep counting.” Ryan assured.

 

“Seven,” he drew in a deep breath. “Eight. Ni-nine. Ten.” He curled into a ball, his shaking finally ceased, and counted down.

 

By the time he hit zero Geoff and Ryan had rearranged the three of them so that Gavin was perched onto Ryan’s lap and blockaded by Geoff’s front. For the first time since he’d woken to that gray, empty, room Gavin felt safe. His head was back to space he loved, pliant and submissive. The gents had stripped to their boxers as well, emitting body heat where their chests and arms touched Gavin’s skin.

 

Gavin wet his dry lips. “He touched me,” the boy admitted. Gavin took geoff’s hand into his own leading the older man’s fingers to his thigh, “Here,” then to his mouth, “here.” Grabbing the other hand Gavin brought both of them to his arse, “and uh, here.”

 

The men were quiet. Gavin fidgeted, afraid he’d upset them. Geoff’s hands hadn’t left his bum though, and they gripped it gently when he spoke. “We’ll just have to pay extra attention to those spots then, huh baby?”

 

“That all Gavin?” Ryan asked.

He could say yes, nothing else. Gavin could just not say. The guilt ate at him already though, and he caved. “I called him daddy,” Gavin whispered, pressing his face into Geoff’s chest.

 

“Oh,” Ryan started. “Thats--Thats what this is about?” Ryan wished he’d taken the front, because not being able to see Gavin’s face right now was pure agony. “Gavin we know you love us. We know that.”

 

“We know you didn’t mean it.” Geoff said, taking Gavin’s face in his hands. “You’re ours, you know that.”

 

“Yours,” Gavin agreed. he leaned into Geoff’s space for a kiss, one that Geoff returned messily.

 

Gavin was sinking back down into the cloud of fuzz that made his reflexes slow; the place where his blood was molasses through his veins, melting, warm. Ryan’s hands pressing against his heartbeat ignited him to the point of a breathy whimper. The hands skimmed his chest, flitting between flicking at his nipples and barely pressing just above Gavin’s thickening length.

 

Geoff sucked kisses into his neck, muttering about how beautiful he looked spread out like this, “You look so good, so good baby boy. So pliant and beautiful and ours,” his last word was punctuated with a bite that sent electricity up through Gavin’s nervous system.

 

Gavin’s hand tugged through Ryan’s hair as his boxers were thrown to side, slick fingers rubbing gently against his hole. There was no press inward though, and after waiting a few patient second Gavin writhed, “Ryan, Ryan, please.”

 

“Who Gavin? Tell me who you belong to.” Ryan said, free hand pulling at Gavin’s hair to tilt his head back.

 

“You, daddy, both of you. Please, daddy, please,” Gavin begged, fresh tears springing from his eyes. God, his whole body was lit up under glass. His head swam with the intensity of it all: Geoff’s beard scratching the rough raised marks on his chest, Ryan’s deft fingers working him open.

 

Geoff’s trail of wet kisses to his leaking cock made Gavin whimper, and the man’s mouth enveloping his length tore out a groan. Ryan had slipped in another finger, both digits pressing gently and smoothly at his prostate. The combined sensations brought Gavin on the brink of coming, and when Ryan shoved his fingers just a bit harder Gavin couldn’t hold back.

 

Ryan and Geoff both pulled away, Ryan leaving to grab a wet flannel. “Hey baby boy, you still here?”

  
“Mhm. Still here. I love you, Geoff. I love both of you.” Gavin was enveloped in warm arms before he could finish his mutterings, Geoff playing big spoon. They stayed awake until Ryan wiped them all down with the rag, but quickly the three of them drifted to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> ending was a bit rushed but gav deserved to konk out after all that
> 
> so....
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT
> 
> And feel free to leave prompts to dammitb on tumblr
> 
> THANK YOU I LOVE YOU <3


End file.
